Mendacity
Name: Mendacity Physical Age: 14 True Age: 53 Gender: Female Faction: Sin Element: Stone 'Power' Though not specifically a power, and more a mental block, Mendacity has the ability to lie and completely believe what she says. As she believes the lies she tells others, and especially herself, Mendacity alters and represses her own memories. It has been a defense mechanism she has used during both her natural life, and her life as a Sin. Mendacity's command over stone is specifically to do with metals. She tends to use it in a forge, communing with the metal in its most basic state, coaxing it into a pleasing shape. At one time, she created weapons in her forge, but more recently she has begun creating traps. She can control exactly how sharp something she makes is, so a weapon she makes is likely to be sharper than an average weapon. Mendacity finds it easier to use her power in the presence of heat, such as her forge. She can repair weapons without her forge, but it takes longer. Theoretically, Mendacity could blunt an enemy's weapon, but she would need access to the weapon and at the very least a fire. Since it is unlikely that her enemy would allow her to take their weapon from them, this is not a practical application of Mendacity's skills. Mendacity's power is not particularly well-suited to battle. 'Weapon' Mendacity carries a hammer with her wherever she goes. She uses it in the forge and as a weapon. She enjoys the reassuring weight of it and she forged it herself. It is a simple weapon, as Mendacity does not like overly complicated weapons. She has, however added some decorative touches on the handle. It is made of oak and it carved with in simple patterns and stained a dark brown. The head is black. The hammer itself is nearly as tall as Mendacity. 'Summon' Muir (MYOOR) is a shrike, which is a small but surprisingly vicious bird that is known for impaling its prey on thorns. Muir and Mendacity do not get along very well. He does not talk much, and his relationship with Mendacity is rather strained. When Mendacity was a younger Sin, he often tried to give her advice, but was too often ignored, so he has given up. He has always been bored with Mendacity and her forge, and wishes that she would find something more interesting to do. Though his mistress has a poor mental state, he is perfectly fine, and considers Mendacity flighty and annoying. Mendacity treats him as an information source and little else. 'History' Aranna was born into a wealthy family, but she never knew what it was exactly that her parents did to make a living. She knew it had to do with boats, and she took many voyages during her youth. Her parents were very kind to her, and she had anything she ever asked for. She was a very happy child and loved her parents very much. Which is why she was devastated when they were killed. Truthfully, they had been smuggling goods and cheating some very angry people out of substantial amounts of money. Her parents attempted to flee on one of their fastest ships, but the authorities soon caught them and her parents were killed in the ensuing struggle. Aranna was taken into custody and sent to an orphanage, where she would wait until she was old enough to inherit her parents money, which was not an inconsiderable amount, even though much of it had been confiscated to pay reparations to people that her parents had wronged. Though she was treated well at the orphanage, Aranna was very unhappy there, and not only because of the death of her parents. To Aranna's 8 year old mind, her parents had been law-abiding citizens that had been killed by pirates. Her money had been stolen, and she thought that she had been kidnapped. She completely believed this lie told to herself, though extensive efforts had been taken to convince her otherwise. Aranna became very good at convincing herself of things that never really happened. Several times, she ended up in fights with other children, all that she had started. She would often injure them severely, but convince herself that they had deserved it, and in some cases, deny ever having done it. It wasn't that Aranna was lying on purpose, she had convinced herself otherwise, and told the truth she saw in her flawed memory. The women who worked in the orphanage had faith that eventually they could turn Aranna around, that she could be reformed. One day, she viciously attacked a boy with a large sledgehammer, severely maiming him. They could fool themselves no more, and sent word to an insane asylum that they would be sending them a new and extremely dangerous new patient. Aranna was 11 years old at that time, and though she was to inherit her parent's money in a few years, the orphanage workers decided to use that money to pay for her boarding at the asylum. On the day that she was to be sent to the asylum, she knew it was her only chance to finally break free of her 'captors.' She managed to grab a hatchet from a nearby woodshed and hide it under her clothing. As she was being taken into custody, she fought, using the hatchet with crude but effective style. She escaped and for the next year became a luckless refugee that hung around the smaller settlements in Desarith. She kept the hatchet on her person, and occasional murders would occur if Aranna thought that someone was a threat to her freedom. Eventually a bounty was taken out on Aranna, though her murders had been quiet affairs, so at first there was no accurate description of her. In fact, the murderer was presumed to be a man, certainly not a young girl. Because of this, people presumed that Aranna was just an ordinary poor orphan wretch that would occasionally turn up in their settlements. Eventually, when people began to realize that Aranna was always around at the times of the murders, and when by chance there was a witness that Aranna did not know about, they came to the conclusion that it must be Aranna. When Aranna next came around one of the towns, the mayor's sons attempted to bring her in for questioning. They were strong lads, and were not very threatened by what they saw as a fourteen year old girl. For one of the boys, this was a grave mistake. As they closed in on Aranna, she struck out with her hatchet. She had never had much skill with the weapon, and had mostly been able to kill people that were unsuspecting and weak. Though she was unskilled, she managed to strike one of the mayor's sons in the knee, and he was thenafter crippled. The other son, now enraged, beat her senseless with a cudgel. She was killed by a blow to her head. When she awoke as Mendacity, she immediately retreated to a forest with her summon Muir. Determined to become more capable of defending her precious freedom, she built a very basic forge, and began crafting weapons both practical and impractical. She trained with them all, but could never become skilled with any of them. She soon came to realize that she was best at using the hammer that she used to forge, and soon used that as both a tool and a weapon. After having finally found the weapon that she wanted, Mendacity spent many years making traps that she laid out around her home. Eventually, feeling that she was skilled enough with her hammer to protect herself, Mendacity began to travel, leaving her forge behind. She brought with her many of her favourite traps, and generally used them around her campsite. She eventually travelled back to the village that she had been killed in, and though her memory was deeply flawed, she remembered her death (though not the reason, as she was certain that she had done nothing wrong and it had been one final unfairness in a long series of unfortunate events). When she returned, it was 30 years after her death, and the young man she had crippled had become mayor after his father. His brother, her killer, had died in a tragic cattle accident a few years before. She snuck into his house one day as he and his family were out. The mayor returned first, and he remembered her, the little girl that had made it so he could not walk without a cane for the rest of his life. He turned to run, but he was of course too slow to escape, and she killed him, then left. She felt she had avenged her death, so she wanted nothing more. After that, she roamed many places, but nothing particularly of note happened to her. She has actually grown lonely of late, and she has begun to consider seeking out other Sins instead of her constant wandering. 'Appearance' Mendacity has red hair that is cropped short around her ears but for two very slender braids that form at the nape of her neck and fall to her waist. Her eyes are grey and a childish wideness gives her a deceptive look of innocence. She is very short, standing at 4'10", and very slender, which makes it all the more surprising to see her carrying around her huge hammer. She wears clothing that is made from a light fabric, but she covers most of her body. This is mainly for practicality, as in the forge, it is very hot, so the light fabric is ideal, but she also does not want flying sparks to land on her skin. To avoid catching much of her outfit on fire, she avoids baggy sleeves and pants, emphasizing her slim build all the more. Her skin is fairly tanned, and despite her best efforts, she does carry some burn scars on her hands and wrists. 'Behaviour' Mendacity wholeheartedly believed that in life she was a good person. She has always been confused as to why she ended up a Sin after death. Luckily, after death, she has become much more rational, and though she still thinks her life was wildly unfair, she understands now that as a Sin, she is a fairly bad person. She knows that she has done things that are wrong, but she is certain that it is because she is a Sin, rather than the other way round. Among other people, Mendacity is quiet and perhaps a little bit grumpy. She is rather taciturn and often offers little more than one word answers. Once she warms up to someone she is more friendly. Mendacity is rather impulsive, and can even be prone to mood swings. In a rare mood, she can be positively chatty, but this does not happen very often. 'Other' When Mendacity traveled with her parents, she was allowed to have whatever she wanted and they were very wealthy. It was often the job of a servant to pay for things that she wanted, so she grew up with no real concept of money. For this reason, she often walks away from places without paying. She truly does not understand, and thinks that people just randomly attack her for no reason shortly after she has acquired an item. 'Trivia' At 4ft 10 in, Mendacity is currently the smallest active immortal Category:Characters Category:Sins Category:Stone